Animaniacs: Hooray for North Hollywood: Part 1 Credits (1998)
"Hooray for North Hollywood: Part 1" Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Supervising Producer Rusty Mills Producer Liz Holzman Written by Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Directed by Stephen Lewis Herb Moore Dave Pryor Kirk Tingblad Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Production Manager Bill Devine Story Editor Randy Rogel Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Frank Welker as Thaddeus Plotz John Mariano as Bobby Chick Vennera as Pesto Maurice LaMarche as Squit Elizabeth Lamers as Chorus Member #1 Julie Bernstein as Chorus Member #2 Steve Bernstein as Chorus Member #3 Opening Title Animation Rich Arons B.G. Key Design Phill Gullett Marina Levikova Becca Ramos Jesse Santos Dean Thompson Thomas Warkentin Art Direction Rusty Mills Storyboards Shahrzad Azadeh Michael Bennett Jeff Gordon Salwa Hatoum Mark Howard Al Rosson Stephen Sandoval Marcus Williams Model/Prop Design Holly Borruck-Kirkland Brent Gordon Bruce Largent Bob Lizarraga Dave Pryor Bohdan Pywowarczuk Dave Warren Sheet Timing Herb Moore Dave Pryor Greg Reyna B.G. Paint Michael Chen Paul Duncan John Harmon Rich Lynes Jim Mondarez Rolly Oliva Timing Directors Mike Milo Herb Moore Dave Pryor Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Eleanor Dahlen Gregory Hinde Karl Jacobs Copying & Shipping Ana Arce Bill Ryan Archives Manager Geno DuBois Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Frances Mencia Sarah Tomassi Maria Womack Manager Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Eric Nordberg B.G. Color Correction Phil Gullett Color Key Heather McClenahan Linda Redondo Clayton Stang Painters Michael Chutuuk Bill Ohanesian Kim Pettijohn Director of Post Production Joe Sandusky Editor Bradford Keatts Director of Videotape Post Prod. Jay Weinman Editorial Technical Supervisor Bradford Keatts Post Prod. Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Sound Readers Randy Paton Fred Salinas Joseph Trueba Assistant Editor Steve Siracusa ADR Supervisor Kelly Ann Foley Post Prod. Coor. John Voralik Audio Recording & Post Production Facility Monterey Post Supervising Dial/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue Editor John Hegedes Supervising SFX Editor Robert Hargreaves Sound Effects Editor George Brooks Post Prod. Coord. Tracy Clark Re-Rec. Engineers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. John Hegedes ADR/Dial Engineers Harry Andronis John Hegedes Assistant Engineer Paul Brantley Assistants to the Senor Producer Dawn Sturm Kimberly McKelvey Assistant to the Supervising Producer Bonnie Colman Talent Coordinator Leslie Lamers Recording Administrator Erin Hufford Voice Over Assistants Dario Fagnani Heather Isaacs Videotape Supervision Pam MacLaren Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facility The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Ops. Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerstein Music Editor Tom Lavin for MX Editing, Inc. Colorist Jeff Hoffman Online Editor Bruce Oschmanek Post Prod. Assistants Bill Fiala Josh Coffman Orchestration Ron Goldstein Senior Production Coordinator Alesia Robertson Production Coordinators Ciara Anderson Ron Fleischer Heather McClenahan Jason Oremland Alesia Robertson Kit Woleben Kids WB is #1: Ha! Ha! Just Kidding! Animation Services Startoons Animation: Dave Bodensteiner, Phil Gullett, Mike Owens, Vincent Proce, Dave Pryor Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. Production Manager: George Chang Overseas Production Manager: Alex Liu KoKO Enterprises Co., Ltd. Director & Layout Artist: Kyoung-Won Yim Animator: Kyoung-Ja Kim Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Howard Schwartz Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Joe Reilly Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1998 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation